The Dream
by helloarendelle
Summary: Genre: Kristanna, One-shot, ModernAU-ish ; Romance and Friendship Rated: K or T Summary: A reoccurring dream finally lets Kristoff and Anna finally express their true feelings for each other.


Hey guys!

So I wrote this a long time ago and finally decided to post this. Also, round of applause to me cause this is NOT smutty, I guess Jesus came early for Christmas or something. Anyways, I'm not really sure what the context of this story is but Kristoff and Anna start off as friends and.. well just read it to find out.

* * *

><p>It's the same dream. Tender touches leaving goosebumps on her freckled skin, the calloused hands gently caressing her curves, lips pressed against hers and a sense of warmth coiling at the pit of her stomach. It's the dream that leaves Anna feeling breathless, waking up in the middle of night, gasping and sadly coming to a realization that it's just a dream.<p>

She rubs her eyes and bolts out of the door, confidence surging up her petite body. _"I need to tell him, I need him to know."_ She thought to herself and the door shut behind her.

~O~O~O~

"Kristoff?" Anna whispered, peering through the door.

Kristoff grumbled, burying his face in his pillow. "I'm sleeping," he groaned grumpily. He flipped over and turned to look at the alarm clock beside his bed, it read 3:02 am.

"I know, I know..." she said, padding over to his bed. "It's just that... I had- I had a dream..."

"Anna, I told you not to eat all that chocolate before bed, you always get bad dreams after, we've been over this." He said, flinging an arm over his face.

"No, Kristoff..." she fidgeted her fingers. "It wasn't a scary dream, it was a dream... about- um, you... and er- me." She finished, folding her bottom lip under her teeth.

Kristoff immediately woke up at those words. He rubbed his tired eyes with the heels of his palms and sat up in bed. "L-like what?" he said, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible.

Anna stepped closer to the bed and Kristoff shuffled his weight so she could sit next to him on the bed. Usually, she'd clumsily fling herself on the duvets, managing to whack Kristoff in the face with one of her braids or punch him in the nose during the process. This time she carefully climbed under the covers, her body frigid and tense, and she pulled her knees up to her chest, protectively curling up into a ball.

"Anna?" He asked, rubbing his hand on her back, she tensed up more under his touch.

Her eyes peered up at Kristoff. "The dream I had...". Her cheeks burned with blood. "Well... I had a dream that you kissed me."

His hand immediately froze into place. "Oh..?" he said as he nervously cleared his throat.

"In fact..." Anna said, casting her gaze to her nervous fingers twisting Kristoff's sheets, "it's not the first time I've had this dream."

Kristoff tried to say something, but no words left his mouth.

"Kristoff, I know this is really weird of me to wake you up in the middle of the night to tell you this. And it's even more weird because we're supposed to be just friends and you probably don't think of me as anything more than that, and that's why I haven't told you before, but I need to know. I just need to know." she finished.

"What are you trying to say?" Kristoff managed to whisper, his heart beating so fast, he was afraid she could feel his nervousness in the quiet night.

"What I'm trying to say- you see... I was thinking-you know, maybe..." she stammered, biting her lip harder, the last bit of confidence rushed through her body. "Kiss me." She said on a breath, barely audible over their pounding hearts, finally looking up at him with those turquoise eyes.

After countless nights dreaming of kissing Anna, pulling her close, feeling her body pressed flush against his, holding her face, finally tasting those soft lips of hers, and kissing her till she was breathless, he assumed he would do just that once he heard her say it. But, those words left him terrified and he sat there, frozen, staring at her, scared for him, for her, and what would happen.

One part of his mind was screaming at him telling him, "Kiss her, goddamnit! This is the moment you've been dreaming of for months, just DO it". But the other part of his mind diluted those commands with words of disappointment and rejection.

Anna's face fell and her stomach dropped to the floor with embarrassment. The humiliation of being rejected tasted sour and bitter in her mouth. "I-I'm so sorry for waking you up." she whispered, slowly climbing out of the bed.

Without a warning, Kristoff grabbed her arm, whirled her around, and pulled her in. Anna didn't have a moment to process what had just happened but here she was now with her lips pressed against Kristoff's. He held her face with his large, calloused hands and she melted under his firm grasp. Anna draped one hand over his broad shoulders, the other running through his blonde locks. His lips locked tenderly against hers, and he became lost in the dream that had finally come reality for them both. Fireworks and sparks burst under their closed eyes; It was unlike anything they had both ever experienced.

Anna finally pulled away from the kiss and leaned her forehead against his, their noses brushing. "I'm sorry- I'm- so... sorry..." she breathed, her eyes hooded. There was a strangely, strong force pulling the two closer and closer until their lips finally met once more. But Anna pulled away from the kiss abruptly.

"What's wrong, Anna? Oh god, I didn't mean to- I'm so sorry- I shouldn't have- I know it was just to see... about your dream, I'm so-" Kristoff said, his eyes filled with worry.

"-No Kristoff, it's not that..." she said, her eyes brimming with tears. "It's just... is this really it?"

"Is this really what?" Kristoff asked, brows furrowing with concern.

"Is this what true love is supposed to feel like?" she whispered.

He looked at Anna's face, the familiar face he had grown so fond of over the course of time they had spent together. All he wished to do was count every freckle sprinkled over her button nose and get lost in her bright, beautiful, turquoise eyes. Kristoff paused as he stared intently at her, the response written in his eyes.

"Anna," he finally responded, tucking in a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm scared." she whispered.

"Me too,"

Anna tried to remember what it was like with Hans. It was perfect, too perfect. It was as if it was just out of a fairytale; The blank-faced, perfect Prince Charming ends up with the blank-faced, perfect, docile princess. The feelings and emotions with Hans were as superficial as the storybook characters' perfectly proportionate bodies and flawless, smooth, skin. But with Kristoff, it was reality. She was awkwardly small and covered in freckles and he was awkwardly large and covered in bruises and scars. She was clumsy and he was grumpy, they always bickered and teased each other but in the end, somehow, she knew deep inside that this, this was true love. True love was awkward, rough and unpolished. It wasn't Prince Charming riding on a shining white horse, eloquently reciting lines from a poem, it was Kristoff. It was Kristoff who was always there to tell her the honest truth, to encourage her independence but give her support when she needed it, to make her laugh on the days she was down and tell it to her straight when she was being stubborn. True love was raw and scary. It stripped Anna bare, vulnerable and susceptible to all sorts of heart break. But as she gazed at Kristoff's familiar, warm eyes, filled with fear and hope, she knew that it was worth it.

"Kiss me again."


End file.
